All The Pretty Little Stars
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Las aventuras de Peter Maximoff, padre soltero -no por voluntad propia- y su relación con todas las personas que lo rodean mientras supera (intenta) el triste proceso del divorcio, o Cómo Peter Maximoff logra salir de esta sin sufrir una embolia cerebral por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.


"¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado ya unas semanas, espero me estés extrañando-"

Delicados labios susurraron suavemente frente al teléfono, casi parecía una ilusión que se estuvieran moviendo. Ella se acercó a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba en la persona que la estaba llamando, imaginando su rostro, sus ojos, tratando de enviarle su cariño en cada palabra, quería dibujarle una sonrisa con su conversación para así poder llevársela durante todo el día, ya que, si no podía tenerlo junto a ella en esos momentos, al menos, se llevaría su afecto en cada recuerdo hasta que fuera oportuno volver a encontrarse.

"Sabes que no puedo irme ahora-"

Ella continuó otorgando palabras de amor y consuelo al remitente de la llamada y a sí misma, sufriendo en silencio por una pasión que los consumía a ambos, sin percatarse de las dos personas que se asomaban tímidas detrás de la puerta que estaba junta. Ambas la miraban como si de una extraña se tratara.

"¿Papi, con quién habla mi mamá?"

Él había llegado hace poco a su casa para encontrarse con su hija escuchando a hurtadillas detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca y decidió acompañarla arrodillándose a su lado. Al inicio ambos sólo se dedicaron a escuchar sin mencionar palabra alguna entre ellos, cada uno con sus pensamientos, pero luego eso se volvió imposible.

Demás está decir que esta revelación le cayó de sorpresa. Sabía que su hogar no era el más armonioso, pero siempre pensó que al menos eran funcionales y que la _fidelidad,_ palabra que le fue muy difícil cuestionar porque jamás pensó estar en una situación parecida, era algo que se respetaba. Parecía que no.

"¿Papi?"

Él sólo bajo la mirada para ver a su hija. ¿Cómo le explicas estas cosas a los niños?

"Seguro es algún amigo de tu mamá, Luna"

La niña pareció dudar unos momentos y preguntó "¿Por qué le habla a su amigo de la misma forma en que te habla a ti?"

Oh pero que niña para más perspicaz, para la edad que tenía, ella había demostrado ser más madura que el resto de sus compañeros. Si estuvieran en una situación diferente, su padre la cargaría para felicitarla y mostrarle cuán orgulloso estaba de su inteligencia, pero ahora no era esa situación. Ella era una chica lista, seguro ya infería que algo no estaba bien.

Su rostro debió reflejar su desconcierto porque los ojos de su hija empezaron a mostrar preocupación.

"Sucede que tu mamá puede querer a muchas personas de distintas maneras"

El rostro de la niña no parecía convencido, así que presionó por más respuestas.

"Si mamá quiere a otros de esa forma, ¿eso significa que ya no nos va a querer a nosotros?"

Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo como se lo dices a un adulto, porque eso es lo que quería hacer justo ahora, sacárselo del pecho, gritarlo, reclamarle y buscar razones, pero eso no se podía hacer con un niño, ya la vida lo había hecho madurar demasiado como para dejarse llevar por arranques de impulsividad, bien merecida a su parecer en estos momentos.

En lugar de eso, rodeó suavemente con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y escondió su rostro en sus dorados cabellos, acto al que su hija correspondió, en parte para poder consolarse entre ellos y en otra para cubrir las lágrimas que amenazaban en rodar por las mejillas de ambos.

"No Luna, no digas eso. Tu mamá podrá querer a otras personas, pero ella nunca dejará de quererte"

Y se quedaron así por un rato más, dándose soporte para los tiempos que estarían por venir. Él intencionalmente omitió su presencia dentro de la respuesta que le dio, porque ¿cómo le explicas a tu hija que su madre está conversando con quien seguro es su amante? ¿cómo le explicas que las cosas ya no pueden ser ni serán como eran antes?

¿Cómo le explicas que su madre no dejó de amarla a ella, sino exclusivamente a él?

 _O mejor aún, ¿cómo te explicas a ti mismo que ella ya no te ama?_

Y, aunque no fue su intensión, las lágrimas rodaron. 

* * *

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Peter y Crystalia se separaron. El proceso de divorcio es largo, costoso y engorroso. Había muchas trabas burocráticas y, gracias a Dios, no se casaron por religioso, sino ya se imaginaba no sólo a todo el ayuntamiento encima suyo sino también a toda la iglesia. Incluir en el paquete a esos monagillos regordetes corriendo tras de él con antorchas y agua bendita mientras expiaban sus pecados.

Su agenda estaba repleta de pendientes, e irónicamente, ser uno de los hombres más rápidos del planeta no parecía ayudarle en nada. Reunión con los abogados el lunes, separación de bienes el martes, reunión con el colegio de Luna el miércoles, viaje a la India para detener a un dictador melómano y maniaco de jueves a domingo y Peter tenía su semana llena.

Por su lado Crystal-no Crystalia, ella había perdido el derecho de ser llamada por su diminutivo, se mudó con Norman, AKA _el_ amante, a una linda casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, con un amplio jardín exterior donde podían colocar nomos de cerámicas y canastas llenas de flores para decorar. Una pequeña piscina en la parte posterior de la casa y una zona de parrillas para compartir con los amigos. Y más habitaciones de las que pueda necesitar una pareja a menos que piensen adoptar a medio Sudáfrica. Y aquí estaba él burlándose de pobres niños huérfanos de un país lleno de hambruna y pobreza ¿ya ven? es por eso que Dios, y los monagillos, lo trataban de esa manera. Ugh. Andar con Wilson le hacía mal.

Peter, por otro lado, prefirió algo más modesto. No se quedó en la casa que compartían antes -muchos recuerdos dolorosos- y se mudó a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba cerca del colegio de Luna, cerca de su trabajo y tenía varios locales comerciales alrededor en caso faltara algo en casa. ¡Podía irse caminando a cualquier lado! Ja, como si lo necesitara. Favor de percatarse en la ironía de la oración.

Luna era otra historia muy aparte.

"Yo me quiero quedar con papi"

Esa frase fue todo lo que se necesitó para avivar las llamas dentro de la guerra interna que Peter y Crystalia comenzaron hace meses. Inicialmente Luna estaba de volante entre una casa y la otra hasta que cada uno pudiera tener una residencia fija, o en el caso de Peter, con varios meses pagados por adelantado de alquiler. Hasta que llegó la hora de que Luna fuera a vivir con uno de ellos.

Si era sincero, a Peter no le gustaba la idea de estar ausente en la vida su hija, pero eso era lo que justamente había estado haciendo por estos último 6 años. Nunca descuidó las pensiones del colegio, ni el seguro de salud, ni los alimentos, ni la ropa. Pero él sabía que jamás ganaría el premio por ser el padre del año ni tampoco esperaba que su hija le regalara pequeños portarretratos hechos con macarrones pintados de colores en el día del padre - ¿se seguía haciendo eso de todas formas? - Tan solo esperaba que ella se acordara que tenía un padre y de que este la quería dentro de sus posibilidades, eso era suficiente para él. ¿Eso lo hacía un buen padre? Seguro que no. ¿Había tenido un buen modelo? Definitivamente no.

Muy aparte de sus pocas o nulas -habilidades afectivas- peculiaridades, estaba su "trabajo". El estado le pagaba muy bien como agente gubernamental -dinero que ahora su ex esposa se llevaría ¡yei!- pero sobretodo le daba algo muy importante. Una razón de ser.

Los X-Factor eran un buen equipo de trabajo, cuando salía a campo podía sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto y cumpliendo su rol en la vida y, aunque tenía sus roces con algún miembro cada cierto tiempo, sabía que podía contar con ellos para las misiones. Pero sólo para eso, su vida privada era justamente eso, privada.

Este oficio de superhéroe, villano, mercenario, ¿qué demonios se suponía que era al final? Oh bueno, creo que dependía de quién era el "cliente" y quién el "afectado", le quitaba mucho tiempo. Gran parte de la semana se la pasaba en otro país o en el mejor de lo casos en otro estado haciendo mandados para los gubernamentales por lo que tiempo para cuidar a una niña no tenía. Entonces, considerando intereses netamente egoístas, tenía que aceptar, dejó que su madre obtuviera la custodia de Luna, obviamente con el tiempo compartido correspondiente según ley. ¿Realmente creen que dejaría a esa pobre criatura con la loca de su madre y el posible, pero sin confirmar enfermo sexual de su pareja? No, sería egoísta, pero no desalmado. Claro, podría estar exagerando un poco con lo de enfermo sexual. Sólo un poco.

Lo que nos lleva al problema inicial.

"Yo me quiero quedar con papi"

El rostro de Crystalia tomó un lindo color rojo, probablemente de enojo, y con una voz que intentó sonar calmada le dijo a su hija. "Pero mi amor, ya todo está listo en la otra casa para tu llegada" y aclaró con una voz aún más dulce "¿No te gustaría tener tu propio cuarto? Con todas tus muñecas y tus vestidos y-"

"Yo me quiero quedar con papi" Fueron las palabras finales de Luna para luego comenzar a peinar a una de sus muñecas.

Ambos padres se miraron desconcertados. Crystalia lo quería fulminar con la mirada, como si todo esto fuera obra suya. Peter, por su parte, creía que había algún tipo de mensaje divino encubierto - ¿Dios? ¿eres tú? - pero tampoco se atrevía a decir nada que agravara la situación. Él sabía que ella no haría nada que impidiera que su hija superara esta etapa de "transición" de manera exitosa, incluso si eso significaba dejarla con el irresponsable -a su parecer- de su padre.

El sonido de una llamada entrante hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Era el celular de Crystalia. Seguro era Norman, quien la estaba esperando en el carro. "Hola _amor"._ Ouch, eso dolió. Sabía que lo había dicho con la intención de que _él_ la escuchara, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. "Sí, bajo en unos momentos, tuve unas pequeñas _complicaciones_ , ya te contaré"

 _¿Complicaciones? Tu hija no es una complicación_ , pensó Peter ofuscado.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo no sin antes barrer con una mirada recelosa a todos los presentes "No sé qué estén planeando, pero sea lo que sea me tiene sin cuidado"

Y sin decir más, se marchó presurosa cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Por qué le dice esas cosas a una niña de 6 años? ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? ¿Por qué no peleó más por su única hija? Él lo habría hecho si hubiera estado en sus posibilidades.

"Ella ya no me quiere" Dijo Luna bajito mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas. Lo más triste de todo es que era una afirmación y no había lugar a dudas.

Cuando eres padre, te encuentras siempre en la posición de defender la imagen del otro padre para que así su hijo pueda tener una imagen neutra de ambos y él o ella misma puedan sacar sus propias conclusiones en un futuro, pero en momentos como estos, decirle algo como "puede que tengas razón" o "parece que ya no tanto" ¿sería muy cobarde de su parte? ¿Para qué seguir diciéndole algo que probablemente ya no creía?

En su lugar, prefirió decirle otra cosa que estaba seguro era verdad

"Yo sí te quiero mucho Luna" Y procedió a abrazarla, intentando protegerla con su cuerpo de las horribles palabras de esa mujer.

Aunque no fuera la respuesta que ella esperaba, tampoco rechazó el abrazo.

* * *

Crystalia se volvió a comunicar con ellos un mes después de lo sucedido y fue principalmente para entregarle las cosas de Luna.

Su cabeza estaba gacha, como avergonzada. Sus miradas jamás se encontraron durante todo el intercambio y aun así intuyó que quería preguntarle algo.

"Y- ¿tú crees que pueda volver a ver a Luna?" Crystalia dudó.

A Peter se le idearon miles de respuestas creativas para decirle, varias de las cuales no se podían pronunciar dentro del horario actual, aunque podía aprovechar que su hija estaba en la escuela. Nunca se enteraría.

"Eso no es algo que tengas que hablar conmigo Crystalia"

Si ella quería verla tenía que ganársela. Luna estuvo tan deprimida después del "incidente" con su madre que incluso faltó algunos días a la escuela. Ni una visita al parque de diversiones pudo alegrarla y se supone que eso alegra a los niños.

"Entiendo, pero-"

Ella sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía que tendría que hablar con su hija y pedir perdón, pero si realmente creía que él iba a hacer el trabajo por ella estaba muy equivocada. Ya suficiente tenía limpiando sus desastres emocionales en su persona.

"P-pero, no creo que pueda sola"

Y lo miró con los ojos húmedos y la voz temblorosa, como buscando al esposo que abandonó hace casi un año atrás. Ella no había cambiado, la misma mirada azul cubierta por largas pestañas, suaves y rosados labios, redondas mejillas acompañadas por un par de hoyuelos, nariz delgada y respingada, largo y sedoso cabello dorado. Luna se parecía mucho a ella.

" _¿Qué es lo que tanto admiras Peter? Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. Te admiro a ti"_

¡Oh no, estaba cayendo!

"Habla con ella el fin de semana"

Apenas pudo decirlo porque algo se le había formado en el pecho y le estaba quemando.

"No seas cruel Pietro" Dijo Crystalia con lágrimas asomándose en los ojos.

¿Cruel? ¿Era él el cruel o la que abandonó a su familia por irse con otro hombre?

" _Jamás haría algo que te lastimara, eres lo más importante para mí"_

"Por favor, te lo pido-"

No podía seguir escuchando su voz suplicarle o se derrumbaría. ¿Qué demonios tenía atorado en el pecho que no podía dejarlo pensar tranquilo?

"Hasta el fin de semana Crystalia"

Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió al ascensor sin decir una palabra más, internamente sabía que había ganado. Que fácil podía leerlo aún.

Peter cerró la puerta de su apartamento y fue a buscar una pared lo suficientemente dura como para estrellar su cabeza.

* * *

"Déjame ver si te entendí, ¿me estás pidiendo que te pase a un horario part time?"

Lorna no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo, por eso, para evitar malos entendidos, que al parecer eran comunes con Quicksilver, prefirió asegurarse.

"Así es" Respondió Peter con total naturalidad, como si le preguntaran acerca de si iba a almorzar el día de hoy o algo similar.

"Horario part time, ¿cómo en Starbucks?" Recalcó Lorna ya un poco preocupada porque algo le decía que Pietro iba enserio.

Bueno, no sabía si compararlo necesariamente con Starbucks, sus cafés eran pésimos, aunque la atención era buena. Todo sea por hacerse entender, por lo que decidió seguirle la analogía.

"Sí Polaris, como en _Starbucks_ " Respondió tratando de ponerle más énfasis en la última palabra.

Polaris era una persona comprensiva. Tenía que serlo, ya que, lideraba un equipo de 6 personas, todas con distintas personalidades y pasados. No era de sorprenderle que cada cierto tiempo alguno de los miembros viniera con solicitudes que la sacaban de cuadro, sobretodo, porque al ser "agentes gubernamentales" había cierta imagen que debían mantener, pero momentos como estos le hacían cuestionarse qué tan formales eran en su día a día. Aunque normalmente, este tipo de solicitudes las esperaba más de Gambito que de Quicksilver.

"Escucha _Pietro_ " Dijo intentando usar su nombre para captar su atención. "No sé si te habrás percatado, pero nosotros no somos un lugar donde jóvenes universitarios buscan empleo para que puedan pagar sus estudios"

Realmente esperaba no tener que explicar la razón por la que repentinamente pedía un cambio en sus condiciones laborales. Las cosas no habían ido muy bien estos últimos meses con Luna. El nuevo régimen de visitas que se había establecido con su mamá (y su amante) más las constantes misiones de la agencia lo habían mantenido fuera de casa por varias semanas, dejándola con una nana a su suerte. Luna lo estaba odiando para cuando llegaba a casa. Ese no era el estilo de vida que quería para su hija, es por ello que prefería que la custodia la tuviera su madre, pero ya ven como no todo en la vida sale como uno lo planea.

"Estoy necesitando disponibilidad de tiempo para otras actividades que estoy pensando realizar" Dijo Peter sin pensarlo mucho. Quería que todo esto acabe pronto.

"Actividades como ¿cuáles?" Respondió automáticamente Lorna, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante. ¿Qué ya nadie tenía derecho a algo de privacidad?

"Actividades como-" y Peter no supo cómo responder porque Lorna ya se le había adelantado.

"Como ser un padre ¿quizás?" Dijo Lorna con un poco de sorna, pero al ver que Pietro no respondía, dejó el juego y abrió bien los ojos "¿Es en serio?"

"¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¡Me ofendes!" Respondió Peter fingiendo molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado. Empezaba a preocuparle el concepto que tenía la gente sobre su paternidad.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Es que, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que preferirías a tu hija por sobre ti mismo" Lorna lo miro con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación. "¿Las cosas no están saliendo bien en el divorcio con Crystalia?"

Qué bonita encrucijada en la que se había metido. Lorna, y por consiguiente Wanda, sabían que el matrimonio con Crystalia no había funcionado y que estaba en un proceso de divorcio. Lo que no sabían era que Luna se estaba quedando con él desde ya hace un tiempo y corría el riesgo de que, si se los decía, por lo menos una de ellas presentaría cargos contra él por abandono a un menor. Estaba seguro.

"Peter" Dijo Lorna llamándolo por el nombre que sólo su familia y amigos cercanos usaban. Hace mucho que no lo llamaba así. Hace mucho que no actuaban como hermanos en realidad "Por favor háblame"

Habrá sido el tono suave y hasta maternal que usó Lorna con él o tal vez el cansancio emocional acumulado de estos últimos meses, pero Peter abrió la boca para decir algo como _"no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo cubierto"_ y en su lugar salió una historia que comenzó hace poco menos de un año atrás a hurtadillas detrás de una puerta. Una historia que ya estaba cansado de repetir en su cabeza, pero que no dejaba que se marchara tampoco.

Al finalizar, Peter se sentía cansado. Ni si quiera sabía por qué le había contado todo eso a Lorna. No quería pensar en nada en estos momentos.

Lorna se quedó observándolo en silencio. Su rostro parecía sereno tal como cuando comenzó la conversación, pero sus ojos brillosos la delataban. Dentro se podía observar un remolino de emociones luchando por salir y al mismo tiempo tratando de ser controladas. Creo que todos los de su familia eran unos marshmallow por dentro después de todo.

"Yo-" Se quedó un momento en silencio "Yo lo si-"

Pero no pudo terminar su oración porque su hermano la interrumpió.

"No, no lo digas. No necesito tu lástima" Peter bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban sobre sus muslos, apretándolas "Es más, no necesito la lástima de nadie"

Esa no era la intensión de Polaris al querer decirle "lo siento", pero sabía que una vez que a su hermano se le metía algo a su cabeza, era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Así que no presionó más el asunto.

Peter seguía mirado sus manos, como si esperara que lo reprendieran por algo que hizo mal, a Lorna no le gustaba nada esa actitud. El Quicksilver que conocía era dinámico, orgulloso, calculador, impulsivo y hasta a veces fastidioso. Esta persona que estaba frente a ella apenas era una sombra de lo que fue el hombre que ella recordaba. Quicksilver no era así. _Peter_ no era así.

"Déjame conversar con los altos mandos sobre tu caso. No te preocupes, sólo daré la información necesaria"

Peter pareció relajarse un poco ante sus palabras, pero aún no levantaba su cabeza para mirarla. ¿Cómo podría después de todo lo que le dijo? Estaba avergonzado.

"Lo que sí puedo ir haciendo es cambiar tu agenda para mandarte a menos misiones que antes y que sean de duraciones más cortas ¿te parece?"

No, no le parecía. Peter quería decirle que las misiones eran su vida. Que cada vez que salía a detener un grupo terrorista al otro lado del mundo o a robar una información de un laboratorio lleno de científicos locos era como si todo cobrara sentido.

Era este papel lo que lo diferenciaba del Peter de hace 8 años.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Peter no muy convencido. No soportaba esta situación un minuto más, quería irse. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Lorna no tendría nada de eso.

"Peter, una última cosa" ¡Oh no, piensa rápido Peter, piensa rápido! "Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo"

Que manía con la vida en ponerle en frente este tipo de situaciones sentimentales que no podía manejar. Definitivamente debía hacerse leer las cartas o una especie de limpia de aura, porque si este tipo de eventos iban a convertirse en algo común tendría que estar preparado -como ir mandándose a extirpar las glándulas lacrimales, por ejemplo-

"Gracias" Murmuró casi de manera inaudible sin voltear a verla y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Lorna lo vio alejarse hasta que las paredes se lo impidieron. Esto no estaba bien. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos cogió su teléfono teniendo en mente a una sola persona. Tenía que hablar con Wanda.

* * *

Las luces con formas de estrellas y planetas resplandecían por toda la habitación, haciendo parecer que el cuarto estuviera sumergido en el mismo espacio y no en el dormitorio de una niña. Las cortinas estaban cerradas para darle mayor efecto al escenario, mientras las dos figuras que se encontraban recostadas en el suelo, cada uno en su respectivo sleeping, parecían flotar como dos plumas dejándose llevar por lo ilusorio que era todo eso.

"¿Y cómo se llama esa estrella de ahí?" Señaló la niña con su pequeño dedo a una de las luces que resplandecía cerca de su armario.

Su padre fingió pensarlo un momento "Esa es Altair" dijo convencido. Después de todo no importaba qué nombre les pusiera, la ubicación de las estrellas en la habitación estaba errónea, ya que, la lámpara que botaba las luces sólo cumplía la función de decoración, pero decidió seguirle el juego a su hija.

"¿Eh, otra vez Altair? ¡Pero esa ya me la habías dicho hace un momento!" Se quejó Luna con un pequeño puchero.

¿En serio? Parece que el juego de luces para niños le estaba funcionando porque lo estaba arrullando tanto así que ni se percataba de lo que decía.

"No Lunita, cuando la tierra gira sobre su propio eje nosotros nos movemos es por eso que a veces las estrellas ya no están en los lugares en los que estaban antes".

Técnicamente no era una mentira lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no creía que eso aplicara a las lámparas para niños. Ok, definitivamente no tenía sentido lo que había dicho.

"Papi ¿realmente crees que me voy a creer todo eso?"

No, Luna era más inteligente que eso. Incluso por momentos pensaba que era más inteligente que él mismo. De todas formas, no perdía nada intentándolo.

"!Hey! Nunca contradigas a tu santo padre, mi sabiduría es superior a la tuya por muchos años niña"

Cuando Peter no escucho respuesta por parte de su hija sonrió para sí mismo por su pequeño logro, pero poco le duró la victoria cuando sintió una almohada aterrizar de lleno en su rostro intempestivamente. Desconcertado, incorporó un poco su cuerpo para ver a su agresor y se encontró con Luna armada con un par de almohadas en forma de flor y una amplia sonrisa lista para atacar.

¡Insubordinación! Esto no podía quedarse así.

Peter cogió lentamente las almohadas -más suaves- que estaban a su costado sin despegar su mirada del bando contrario y la guerra de almohadas entre padre e hija comenzó.

Estos últimos meses con Luna habían sido un vaivén de cosas positivas y negativas. Por un lado, estaban los largos periodos de tiempo que en los que Peter se tuvo que ausentar por trabajo, dejando a Luna sola con su nana y las esporádicas visitas de su madre.

Esperaba que esto mejorara con el tiempo, ya que, con la reducción de misiones que coordinó con Lorna, tendría más tiempo para pasar con su hija, pero reducción de misiones también significaba reducción de salario claro está, y estos tenían que seguir ingresando, por lo que aprovechó sus estudios técnicos en Educación -sí, en algún momento le llamó la docencia. Gracias Profesor X- y encontró trabajo como profesor de Educación Física en una escuela primaria a 45 minutos de su departamento. Definitivamente, la paga no era la misma, pero la vida era más tranquila, al menos estaba seguro de que no moriría atravesado por una bala al finalizar su turno. Era cuestión de ver el costo y beneficio de cada cosa.

Por otro lado, estaban estos pequeños momentos en los que sólo existían los dos. Donde podía sentir que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido y disfrutando parte de la infancia que le quedaba a su hija. Si tan sólo pudiera detener el tiempo y dejar este momento congelado de ella con los brazos estirados al máximo mientras sujetaba un peluche en forma de ballena, con el rostro cubierto de felicidad sin que pareciera que alguna vez corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas, con su cabello enredado a causa de tantos almohadazos, rodeada de luces en formas de estrellas. Sin preocuparle nada que no sea el momento presente. Para ella no existía dolor, no existían guerras, ni muerte, ni pérdidas, sólo inocencia.

Peter adoraba tanto estos momentos, los atesoraba tanto que podría decirse tenía una colección dentro de su cabeza. Quería que Luna se siga manteniendo así, corriendo libre por el mundo sin preocupación alguna, jugando y riendo, conociendo nuevas cosas y aprendiendo. No quería que nada de eso cambiara.

Alguna vez él fue así ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

"¡Ok, tregua, tregua!" Exclamó Peter agitando un pequeño conejo blanco de felpa como si fuera una bandera de paz.

"¿Ya te cansaste papi? En la escuela me enseñaron que los ancianos se cansan constantemente"

¿Cómo le había dicho? Aunque había una gran probabilidad de que sólo lo haya hecho para fastidiarlo – la pequeña diablilla- Peter tenía que defender su honor.

"No, solo lo decía porque ya es hora" Dijo Peter mirando su reloj pulsera.

"¿Ya es hora de qué?" Pregunto Luna extrañada, acercándose a observar el objeto que su padre miraba. Mañana no era día de escuela ¿qué podría ser?

"¡Es hora del monstruo de las cosquillas!" Grito Peter abalanzándose sobre su hija, quien sólo atinó a lanzar un gritito agudo seguido de muchas risas y promesas de que ya no volvería a llamarlo anciano.

Una vez que ambos se habían cansado -y Peter negaría mil veces que se debía a la vejez- se sentaron alrededor de la lámpara que proyectaba las estrellas, equipados con malvaviscos incrustados en delgados palos de madera, simulando una reunión alrededor de una fogata.

Conversaron un poco acerca de las actividades en la escuela de Luna. _¿Sabías papi que dos de mis compañeros tienen dos papás y no una mamá y un papá? Al inicio no hablaban con nadie, pero luego se unieron a mi grupo de pintura ¡son buenos! Y sus papás son muy amables, el otro día nos llevaron cupcakes caseros a todos en el almuerzo. Oh ¿en serio? Qué amable de su parte, tal vez algún día yo les lleve algo a tus compañeros también. ¿Eh? ¡No lo hagas! Los enfermarías con tu comida. ¡Hey! Mis habilidades culinarias han mejorado mucho desde…_

¿Desde qué? _Desde que tu madre ya no vive con nosotros._

Prefirió omitir esa información que no iba al caso de todas formas. El tema de la madre/esposa perdida, era algo que no lo habían tocado aún con profundidad. Creía que era porque no se sentían listos todavía. Ya habría oportunidad, pero por el silencio que perduró en ese momento, no sería hoy y para él estaba mejor así, no quería arruinar -más- este momento feliz que estaban pasando juntos.

"Luna ¿qué te parece si algún día nos vamos de campamento?" Pregunto Peter entusiasmado mientras guardaba lejos los palos de madera que habían utilizado.

"Pensé que este ya era un campamento papi" Luna lo miró divertida.

"No, me refiero a uno de verdad, con carpas, fogatas y malvaviscos incendiándose, ok, tal vez eso no, pero todo lo demás sí, árboles, pasto-"

"¿Ardillas? ¿Habrá ardillas?" interrumpió su hija con los ojos redondos llenos de ilusión.

"¡Todas las que te puedas imaginar!" Contestó Peter satisfecho. Había logrado alejar su atención fuera de ese hoyo en el que se habían metido.

"¡Genial! ¡Sí quiero, sí quiero!" Luna se abalanzó sobre su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, no solo por los gratos momentos pasados el día de hoy, sino también por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella. Si bien era una niña pequeña, entendía que su papá tuvo que hacer varios sacrificios para poder tenerla con él. Por eso y mucho más quería agradecerle y no se le ocurrió mejor forma que esta. Su papá era el mejor.

Peter se conmovió con el gesto. Ser padre no es tan malo si recibes muestras de afecto así todos los días. Hace parecer que todo los que dejas atrás vale la pena por tan solo uno de estos abrazos.

"Buenas noches pequeña ardilla" Peter la arropó en su sleeping y la rodeó de sus juguetes favoritos para que le hagan compañía. Se incorporó para dirigirse a su sleeping hasta que una suave voz lo detuvo.

"¿Papi, no te olvidas algo?" Preguntó un poco molesta la niña enterrada entre las mantas.

"¿Olvidarme? Hmm, no que yo recuerde ¿qué podría ser?" Aunque Peter sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

"¡Mi beso de buenas noches papi!" Exclamó la pequeña con un amplio puchero.

"Oh, el beso de buenas noches, claro que lo recuerdo, lo estaba guardando para el final pequeña ardilla" Le respondió con un poco de humor, pero acercándose a donde se encontraba ella de todas formas.

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Te estás vengando porque te dije anciano hace unos momentos!"

"Nunca me vengaría con algo tan serio como el beso de las buenas noches. Ahora, como compensación por mi descuido, te daré doble beso ¿te parece bien?" Dijo Peter cariñosamente, tratando de que el enojo de su hija se le pasara.

"Triple o nada"

Ok, definitivamente tendría que averiguar qué es lo que les enseñaban a los niños en esa escuela.

"Doble y te acaricio el cabello hasta que duermas"

"Doble y una canción"

¿Canción? ¿De dónde sacaría una? Hasta que de las profundidades de sus recuerdos vino una melodía, junto con unas letras que no podía entender, pero que lo relajaban al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, usted gana señorita, tendrá su doble beso-" Peter se acercó para besar suavemente el espacio por encima de sus cejas . "Y su canción"

Lentamente, casi inconsciente, llevó sus dedos a través de los mechones de Luna de una forma que ella encontraba confortable. La canción salió muy suave, al inicio sólo era un zumbido que se arrastraba por cuerdas vocales sin uso y luego las letras aparecieron. No tenían sentido para él, pero le hacían sentir bien y parecía que a Luna también porque sus ojos se iban cerrando con cada palabra que cantaba. La canción terminó y Luna estaba completamente dormida.

Se quedó observándola unos momentos más, tomando una última imagen mental para su colección y, con un último suave beso en su frente, se dirigió a su sleeping para poder descansar también.

* * *

¿En qué maldito momento pensó que trabajar con niños sería fácil?

Ya llevaba más de un mes enseñando en la escuela y los mocosos no dejaban de correr, hablar y gritar por todos lados. Lo estresaban. Demasiado. ¡Y se supone que es la clase de Educación Física! Prefería estar encerrado en una base de máxima seguridad a más de 500 metros bajo la superficie marina que lidiar un día más con dolores de estómago, narices llenas de mocos y peleas por quién usaba la pelota primero. ¿Qué les daban sus padres en el desayuno? Twinkies seguro.

Era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.

Peter caminó seguro hasta situarse al frente de su clase y los miró sin mucho interés.

"Muy bien enanos, escuchen, si siguen gritando corren cinco vueltas al patio, si se siguen golpeando entre ustedes corren cinco vueltas al patio, si desobedecen mis indicaciones corren cinco vueltas al patio, si se quejan corren cinco vueltas al patio y si me da la gana corren cinco vueltas al patio ¿está claro?" Si sus palabras no les convencía de su amenaza su mirada lo haría.

El silencio confirmaba su respuesta. Claro como el agua.

"¡Bien! Entonces para calentar, iniciaremos corriendo cinco vueltas al patio sin parar, si alguien tiene algo que decir puede hacerlo mientras corre cinco más. El que llega primero recibirá una manzana o algo ¿listos? ¡comiencen!"

El sonido del silbato fue suficiente incentivo para que los alumnos salieran disparados del lugar, más por miedo que por gusto al deporte.

¡Hey, trabajar con niños no era tan difícil! Creo que podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Peter decidió tomarse un descanso mientras los mocosos botaban su desayuno por la boca de tanto correr. Claro que le preocupaban, sólo que no intervendría hasta que fuera exclusivamente necesario. Alguien tenía que enseñarles a ser hombres o mujeres -o lo que decidan ser al final- fuertes.

Tan distraído estaba con sus pensamientos que, cuando sonó su celular, contestó sin mirar quién llamaba.

"Hola Peter, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

La sangre abandonó su rostro en cuestión de segundos, si alguien lo viera diría que estaba a punto de unirse a sus alumnos a botar su desayuno en una de las esquinas del patio. No creía que eso se vería bien frente a la Directora, sin embargo. Esa voz suave y firme al mismo tiempo sólo podía pertenecer a una persona que había estado intentando evitar por todo este tiempo "P-profesor"

"Me alegra haberte podido ubicar Peter, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti"

Casi un año específicamente.

"Siento no haber podido estar en contacto Profesor, he estado...ocupado"

Él sabía que no le iba a creer, es más, ni si quiera sabía porque estaba usando el teléfono cuando pudo ahorrarse la llamada mandado un mensaje telepático. Hay tan poco que se le puede ocultar a un telépata, así estén a kilómetros de distancia.

El profesor parecía meditar sus siguientes palabras. Peter sabía que esta llamada no era pura casualidad.

"Entiendo. Tu padre y yo nos estuvimos preguntando cuándo podrías venir a visitarnos ¡Hace mucho que no vemos a Luna!"

¡Ajá!¡Lo sabía! Alguien había hablado con Charles. Lorna. Claro, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

"No sé si este sea un buen-"

"Tonterías Peter, siempre es un buen momento para visitar a la familia" Interrumpió Charles serio y no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

¿Familia? Ellos también jugarían esa carta entonces.

"Yo" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando uno de sus alumnos lo llamó alarmado.

"¡Profesor Pietro venga rápido! ¡Mike y Billie se están peleando de nuevo!"

Malditos mocosos, ¿cuándo había pasado todo eso? No tenía tiempo para este tipo de conversaciones, diría lo primero que se le venga a la mente y colgaría.

"Iremos la próxima semana Profesor"

Excelente Peter. Todo un genio.

"¡Maravilloso!¡Los estaremos esperando! Por favor, dale mis cariños a Luna" Y finalizó la llamada.

No sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero su suerte no podía estar peor. Algo le decía que la visita a los "abuelos" de Luna no sería una visita rutinaria.

Mierda.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Peter sintió miedo.

* * *

Este es un semi AU, así que buena parte de la línea de tiempo en el cómic fue alterada para que este fic tuviera algo de sentido, por favor, no tomar muy en cuenta las faltas de concordancia con la trama original. Thnks~  
Inicialmente me habría gustado que fuera un oneshot, pero era tan ENORME que lo tuve que partir en dos. Espero estar actualizando pronto la última parte (el Wolvesilver debería estar ahí también ;A; ...aunque sea algo ligero me muero por escribirlo, pero no sé cómo).  
Este fic no tiene beta, así que si alguien está interesado en la posición me avisa~ (se lo agradecería enormemente también).

Sin nada más que decir, nos estamos leyendo ~

:)


End file.
